Pile je gagne, face tu perds !
by Sinsiliniai
Summary: Mort d'une overdose, House se voit accordé la chance de revenir sur Terre : pour regagner son corps il lui faudra réaliser une chose bien simple pour le commun des mortels mais tellement plus compliquée pour lui. House/Wilson à venir.
1. Expérience Post mortem

**Cette histoire se passe plus ou moins dans un univers alternatif aussi, pour que personne ne s'étonne du cadre de cette Fanfiction il faut savoir qu'elle a été débutée bien avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle team de House, c'est à dire vers le milieu de la saison trois. Les membres de l'équipe de House sont donc Foreman, Chase et Cameron.**

**Pour ceux qui prennent cette histoire au vol, pas de soucis, vous suivrez très bien. Pour ceux qui l'on déjà lu auparavant, des chapitres ayant été scindés en deux et complétés depuis sa reprise, je vous conseil de recommencer la lecture du début pour un meilleur confort de lecture.  
**

* * *

Titre : Pile je gagne, face tu perds !  
Auteur : Yamanaka  
Source : House MD  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux empruntés à l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs créateurs originaux. Les seuls choses m'appartenant sont les fautes de français et le duo Lycoris et Malo.

Genre : AU (plus ou moins), Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Slash  
Couple : House/Wilson (romance entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus), d'autres aussi, mais mineurs.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Expérience Post mortem

Aujourd'hui la pluie tombait drue sur les toits, s'écrasant dans une mélodie lugubre et métallique sur les pavés. L'automne venait de faire son apparition et, avec lui, son vent violent qui se faisait une joie de souffler de toute ses forces sur les rues bondées de monde, retournant les parapluies des uns, en faisait éternuer d'autres et soulevant même parfois les robes de ces dames au plus grand bonheur de ces messieurs.

C'était dans cette ambiance lourde et moite, oppressante au possible, qu'il était mort. Une fin stupide pour un homme brillant, vraiment. Il n'avait pas eu la patience nécessaire pour terminer son service et réfléchir calmement aux événements de la journée et c'est probablement ce qui l'avait tué.

Lui, Gregory House, avait passé sa matinée à essayer de convaincre un couple que leur enfant devait subir une intervention chirurgicale sous peine de ne plus jamais se réveiller : le premier cachet de Vicodine y était passé. Il avait donner du temps et de l'énergie pour cette gosse qui lui rappelait d'une façon troublante une version miniature de lui-même ; effrayée par le monde qui l'entourait, tentant de tout identifier clairement mais ne sachant trop que faire des gens qui envahissaient son espace personnel : le second cachet avait suivit le premier.

Mais les parents n'avaient rien voulu savoir : si leur enfant était malade c'était l'œuvre de Dieu, et lui seul pouvait décider si oui ou non leur enfant méritait de vivre. House avait, avec un automatisme effrayant, porté un troisième cachet à sa bouche.

Apparemment Dieu n'avait pas annulé sa partie de golf avec Satan.

La fillette était décédée quelques heures plus tard et ses parents n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre à dire qu'elle serait certainement plus heureuse maintenant qu'elle pourrait goûter au Paradis. Il y avait une telle force, une telle ferveur dans le regard vitreux de ces deux individus que House préféra engloutir un quatrième cachet en sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. House savait que ces gens venaient de condamner leur fille par leur bêtise et cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. Comment pouvaient-ils être si stupides ? Comment leur prouver leur erreur ? Ne pouvant pas supporter la présence des deux autres plus longtemps, House s'éloigna d'eux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait non sans les avoir auparavant allègrement insultés. Le diagnosticien se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y enferma, ne tenant pas compte de la présence de ses trois collaborateurs et larbins dans la pièce d'à côté, ce qui lui valu un sourire peiné de la part de Cameron.

Grognant alors qu'il sentit sa jambe l'élancer, House plaça sa tête entre ses mains et lança le compte à rebours, sachant très bien qu'après un tel éclat sa bien aimée patronne n'allait certainement pas tarder à rappliquer.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les trois jeunes médecins qui étaient regroupés autours d'un café. Cuddy venait de rentrer dans la pièce et les éclairs qui grondaient au fond de ses yeux en disaient long sur son état d'esprit. Elle ordonna aux assistants du diagnosticien de sortir de la pièce, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent tous trois de faire non sans lancer un regard inquiet en direction de leur supérieur. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Cuddy ?

Ladite Cuddy s'avança promptement en direction du bureau de House et ne stoppa que lorsque ses talons heurtèrent le bas de la table ; elle posa ses doigts gracieux de part et d'autre de la table, comme si elle préférait les tenir le plus loin possible de la gorge du diagnosticien.

- House ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? tonna la femme  
- Bonjour à vous aussi Cuddy. Pour vous répondre, je dirais que je travail sous votre direction ce qui, de mon point de vue, est déjà assez pour ne pas aller bien, ensuite…  
- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi ! Vous savez que l'on risque gros ce coup ci ? Comme si l'hôpital avait besoin d'un nouveau procès ! S'il fallait que je vous les facture tous, vous devriez travailler gratuitement pour moi jusqu'à vos deux cent trente ans, au minimum ! cingla Cuddy

Soupirant légèrement, le diagnosticien releva la tête vers son employeur et répondit sèchement :

- Cette gamine n'avait pas mérité de mourir ! On avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait ! On le savait mais on ne nous a rien laissé faire ! Et pourquoi ? A cause d'une croyance stupide ! Cette gosse ne devait pas mourir et vous le savez très bien !

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle savait aussi bien que House lequel des deux avait raison, mais elle se devait de faire respecter le règlement ; c'était son devoir. Aussi se redressa-t-elle légèrement et, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle reprit :

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais vous présenterez vos excuses à ces gens et avant ce soir, c'est bien clair ?

House se sentit soudainement très las. A quoi cela servirait-il de continuer cette discussion ?  
Sans chercher à faire entendre raison à sa supérieur, House hocha simplement la tête au grand désarroi de Cuddy qui sourit légèrement ; peut-être y avait-il une amélioration dans le comportement de House, finalement ?

Sans se poser plus de questions Cuddy quitta la pièce, laissant House en tête à tête avec lui-même. Le diagnosticien grogna derechef. Il en avait marre. Si seulement cela voulait bien s'arrêter. Que Cuddy le laisse travailler comme il l'entend, que des parents aillent trouver d'autres hôpitaux pour tuer leurs enfants en toute quiétude et que sa jambe le laisse enfin en paix ! A cette pensée la douleur sembla se raviver une nouvelle fois et House avala deux cachets de plus et, lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne restait plus que trois gélules dans le flacon il songea qu'elles devaient sans doute se sentir seules, aussi les envoya-t-il rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

Lorsque la douleur se calma enfin, House savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. En général la Vicodine ne lui procurait qu'un sentiment de bien être, non pas cette étrange quiétude qui semblait s'installer en lui, l'englobant complètement. Le diagnosticien savait exactement ce qui était entrain de se produire et dans un dernier instant de lucidité il se saisit de son biper, sélectionna un numéro au hasard et pria pour ne pas tomber sur celui de Cameron. La gamine allait encore finir par lui demander sa main avant qu'il ne meurt, et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

House eut tout juste le temps de voir Jimmy s'afficher sur l'écran du petit appareil que celui-ci lui glissa des mains et que ses yeux ne se ferment. La tête du diagnosticien alla heurter le bureau dans un bruit effrayant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, House s'étonna de ne pas se sentir plus groggy. Il avait beau avoir l'esprit brumeux, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal ; au contraire il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps. Sans faire d'histoire il se releva et s'étira, comme sortant d'un long sommeil. Sa vision de la situation se noircie bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire le tour du bureau pour se retrouver de l'autre côté. A dire vrai, il flottait au beau milieu du meuble. House grimaça ; s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination elle était terriblement réelle.

Son choc initial ne fut qu'empiré lorsqu'il remarqua que son corps ne suivait pas le mouvement, toujours effondré derrière la table. Observant ses mains, le diagnosticien remarqua qu'elle étaient légèrement plus pâles qu'à la normale et à la limite du translucide. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour conclure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais tripe, que 2 et 2 faisaient bien 4, et que, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il était bel et bien en train de contempler sa propre mort.

A cette pensée House s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin ; qui aurait pu croire que lui, entre tous, se retrouverait dans ce genre de situation ?

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette perspective ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, alors qu'il étudiait minutieusement son corps, couché à travers la table. C'était assez effrayant, mais aussi incroyablement excitant que de se sentir voler au dessus de son propre corps. Mais le doux sentiment d'euphorie s'estompa comme les pâles rayons de soleils qui venaient d'apparaître aux travers du rideau de pluie lorsqu'il releva la tête au son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. A cet instant ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Wilson et il comprit que la vie n'était pas un jeu vidéo : il n'avait pas de bouton reset à sa disposition.

Wilson, n'aillant pas encore réalisé la gravité de la situation, s'approcha lentement du corps de House et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avant de fusiller House, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, du regard :

- House on peut savoir ce qui te pousse à me biper durant mes réunions ? grogna doucement Wilson, Si c'est en plus pour t'endormir entre temps !

A ses côtés House se mordit le bas de la lèvre, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre ; Wilson se pencha vers son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Aller, debout là-dedans…

L'oncologue secoua légèrement l'épaule de son ami, inquiet par son manque de réaction. House qui se tenait à présent derrière Wilson détourna les yeux. Qu'allait-il penser ? Il sera sans doute ravi d'apprendre que le diagnosticien avait passé l'arme à gauche, n'est-ce pas ? Plus de Gregory House, plus d'ennui.

- House…? Murmura Wilson en donnant un coup plus ferme sur l'épaule du diagnosticien

Ce que House craignait arriva ; sous la pression le corps inerte qui trônait de manière plutôt précaire sur la chaise tomba à la renverse, dévoilant le visage blanc et figé du diagnosticien. Wilson poussa un glapissement de terreur et s'agenouilla près du corps, palpant en tremblant le cou de son ami, cherchant désespérément à obtenir un pouls. House ne put se retenir de grimacer face à ce triste spectacle.

- C'est pas vrai… souffla Wilson qui laissa retomber ses mains sur le côté, en état de choc.

Le cancérologue se releva en tremblant et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, traversant le spectre de House sans en être au courant. S'il avait été d'humeur, House se serait offusqué et lui aurait sans doute envoyé un coup de pied fantasmagorique dans le tibia, pourtant maintenant, en voyant l'état de son ami, il n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter. Il lui suffisait de contempler l'expression qui se peignait sur le visage du plus jeune pour oublier tous ses projets fantomatiques d'espionnage de Cuddy sous la douche.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague… Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît… cria soudainement Wilson, faisant sursauter House

Le diagnosticien regarda avec horreur son ami éclater en sanglot, s'efforçant de les contenir.

Wilson pleurait rarement, House le savait. Il était trop fier pour ça ; il avait beau être émotif, il ne se laissait pas aller aux larmes, son métier et ses divorces à répétitions lui avaient apprit à géré tout cela. Pourtant, à le voir ainsi, incapable de bouger, ses ongles menaçants de trancher le creux de ses paumes tellement il avait les mains crispées, House sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

Ceux qui croyaient que la mort effaçait toutes les souffrances se trompaient lourdement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas à son malheur, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour accueillir une Cameron à l'air inquiète.

- Docteur Wilson, que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre ; Cameron avait déjà les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et commençait à sangloter. Une lugubre symphonie s'éleva dans la pièce et Chase et Foreman ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, attiré par les appels à l'aide de Wilson.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé le gentil médecin à s'époumoner. Chase se dirigea instantanément vers Cameron et la prit dans ses bras ; la jeune femme s'agrippa au cou du blond et y pleura tout son soûl.

- Ça va aller Allison, ça va aller… murmura Chase à son oreille

Wilson, toujours agenouillé, se tourna ensuite vers Foreman et lui intima d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude et bien plus sèche :

- Foreman, allez chercher le docteur Cuddy.

Le médecin, l'air interdit, hocha la tête et se dirigea en vitesse vers la sortie au pas de course. Et tandis qu'Allison pouvait compter sur la présence de Chase, Wilson se retrouvait seul. Le cancérologue secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses larmes et après avoir déserré le col et la ceinture du diagnosticien il débuta le massage cardiaque qui, supposait House, ne serait pas d'une grande utilité vu son état.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ça, tu m'entends, House ?

C'est à ce moment que l'évidence frappa House de plein fouet. Wilson n'avait personne d'autre sur Terre à part lui. Absolument personne. Il avait beau entretenir de bonnes relations avec la plupart des gens, il ne partageait rien avec eux, se contentant de quelques politesses. Et maintenant, Wilson se retrouvait seul.

Mais tout était trop tard maintenant, jamais plus il ne pourrait rattraper ses erreurs ; tout était fini...  
Ce que House ne savait pas, c'était que si la vie réservait parfois des surprises, la mort n'était pas sans reste.


	2. Le monde des ombres

Titre : Pile je gagne, face tu perds !  
Auteur : Yamanaka  
Source : House MD  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux empruntés à l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs créateurs originaux. Les seuls choses m'appartenant sont les fautes de français et le duo Lycoris et Malo.

Genre : AU (plus ou moins), Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Slash  
Couple : House/Wilson (romance entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus), d'autres aussi, mais mineurs.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le monde des Ombres

House observait silencieusement la scène : l'être rationnel qu'il était n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux et l'euphorie qu'il avait ressentit les premières minutes retombaient à mesure que les sanglots de Cameron et les décomptes de Wilson emplissaient la pièce. Même le visage de Chase s'était fermé et il affichait désormais la même moue que lorsque House le sermonnait, serrant Cameron contre lui.

Les traits du diagnosticien s'étaient radoucis et il s'était positionné à côté de son ami, un air amusé sur le visage alors qu'il l'observait exécuter les cycles : le cancérologue lui avait pourtant souvent dit que son addiction l'enverrait six pieds sous terre plus tôt que prévu.

- Hey Wilson, arrête un peu de pleurer, ta fierté masculine en prend un sacré coup, tu peux me croire.

Sa réplique vibra dans l'air et le diagnosticien grogna en entendant le timbre de sa propre voix : il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle claque comme les moquerie cinglantes dont il avait l'habitude pourtant les trémolos ne pouvaient être ignorer, même avec la meilleure mauvaise volonté du monde. Frustré de son état le diagnosticien avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer et seule la voix étranglé de Wilson lui fit ouvrir les paupières.

- C'est de ma faute, si j'étais arrivé plus tôt...

House écarquilla légèrement les yeux : Wilson et son stupide syndrome du preux chevalier, toujours à croire qu'il pourrait sauver tout le monde et qu'ils était plus ou moins lié à tous les malheurs du monde, à trop penser qu'il pouvait protéger tout le monde.  
Levant les yeux au ciel House approcha sa main de l'épaule du cancérologue pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase mais à la place de se poser sur l'épaule de son ami elle la traversa et Wilson secoua piteusement la tête :

- Il serait encore en vie.

Le misanthrope se redressa et s'éloigna de Wilson; a colère fit place à la frustration et lorsque House tenta de frapper son bureau pour évacuer celle-ci, elle ne fit malheureusement que redoubler lorsque sa paume et son avant-bras entier traversèrent le matériel.  
Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu et le diagnosticien avait envie de hurler, de crier à Cameron et Wilson de cesser de jouer les pleureuses et de se remettre au travail mais il savait que même s'il le leur hurlait au creux des oreilles ils ne pourraient pas l'entendre.

Un bruit de talon claqua dans le couloir faisant relever la tête à House : il connaissait ce pas comme il connaissait son code de carte bleue, ou plutôt celui de la carte de Wilson. Cuddy ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers le corps du diagnosticien sans un regard pour Foreman qui la suivait de près, une équipe de brancardiers sur les talons. Le défibrillateur externe qu'ils avaient apporté ne serait pas d'une grande utilité mais après tout, si cela leur faisait plaisir d'essayer.

Cuddy prit le relais et découpa sans ménagement le t-shirt du diagnosticien avec les ciseaux contenus dans la boite du défibrillateur et c'est sans ménagement non plus qu'elle entreprit de raser les poils du torse du diagnosticien pour que les électrodes tiennent correctement en place.

- Hey ! Je vous signale que ça ne repousse pas en deux jours ! maugréa House à l'adresse de la directrice

L'appareil ne détecta bien évidemment aucun pouls et les cycles recommencèrent. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils comme cela ? Un froid glacial l'engloba brusquement et il frissonna, sa vision se fit trouble et l'obscurité de tarda pas à s'inviter elle aussi. Le diagnosticien sentit ses forces le quitter une nouvelle fois et toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers les derniers années de sa vie qu'il avait passé à gâcher celle de Wilson. Il y sera arriver. Il aura emmerdé le monde jusqu'à avoir les deux pieds dans la tombe.

Provenant d'on ne sait trop où dans le noir total qui l'entourait, un murmure s'éleva, toujours plus fort au fur et à mesure que le paysage obscure s'éclaircissait, éclairé par de pâles feufollets. House cligna des yeux : sa vision n'était plus trouble mais la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait il y a à peine quelques secondes avait disparue et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il avait atterri.

- Gregory House, 50 ans, ricana la voix froide et gutturale, Mort causée par overdose.

Le diagnosticien grogna alors qu'un froissement d'étoffe se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

- Tout ceci est étrange, vous devriez déjà rôtir en Enfer… Que faites-vous encore ici ? murmura à nouveau la voix

House se figea lorsqu'il aperçu enfin son interlocuteur… Interlocutrice, pour être plus exacte.

La propriétaire de la voix était une jeune femme élégante, aux courts cheveux sombres et aux yeux sanguins un peu fous. Elle aurait pu être un vampire si elle n'avait pas la dentition d'un requin et si elle ne portait pas d'imposantes cornes sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle avait tout d'un de ces démons que l'on voyait certaines fois dans les films fantastiques.

- Alors, que faites-vous encore ici, à la frontière entre la vie et la mort ? murmura-t-elle

La femme s'élança vers le diagnosticien et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui seulement. Elle faisait encore plus peur à la lueur des feufollets que cachée dans l'ombre. L'étrange créature scruta House un long moment ; celui-ci étant dans l'incapacité de faire ne serait ce qu'un seul pas la laissa faire.  
Après plusieurs minutes passées à observer le diagnosticien dans le blanc des yeux la créature sourit, retroussant les lèvres et dévoilant sa dentition impressionnante :

- Oh, je vois…, ricana finalement la femme d'un air satisfait, Tout cela m'a l'air particulièrement intéressant…

La créature frappa dans ses mains, son sourire menaçant toujours collé aux lèvres.

- J'espère que vous savez la chance que vous avez de vous voire proposer ceci ? cingla-t-elle

House haussa un sourcil, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il devait craindre d'avantage entre ceci et la créature.

- Peu d'humains se voient offrir la chance de retourner sur Terre pour y changer leur passé, vous savez ? ricana une nouvelle fois la créature

House resta de marbre devant les paroles de la femme, trop choqué pour réagir. De quoi parlait-elle ?  
Il était mort, c'était un fait. Point. L'histoire s'arrêtait là et son corps irait nourrir les asticots si Cameron ne le faisait pas incinérer pour déposer amoureusement la petite urne sur sa cheminée. Alors que venait donc lui chanter l'étrange femme ?

Celle-ci se recula légèrement et tendit sa main griffue en direction du diagnosticien.

- Dites-moi, docteur… Que diriez-vous de passez un pacte avec moi ?

Le sourire engageant qu'elle avait à cet instant ne présageait rien de bon.


	3. Une offre qu'on ne peut pas refuser

Titre : Pile je gagne, face tu perds !  
Auteur : Yamanaka  
Source : House MD  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux empruntés à l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs créateurs originaux. Les seuls choses m'appartenant sont les fautes de français et le duo Lycoris et Malo.

Genre : AU (plus ou moins), Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Slash  
Couple : House/Wilson (romance entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus), d'autres aussi, mais mineurs.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une offre qu'on ne peut pas refuser

Dans toute sa superbe, la créature fixait le diagnosticien de son regard sanguin, analysant chacune de ses actions. House savait dès lors que le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole comptait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, et cela avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point, mais cette proposition avait tout d'un ordre plutôt que d'une simple suggestion. Tout l'espace semblait s'être figé et les feufollets auparavant virevoltants se tenaient étrangement en place, formant un halo de lumière blanche autours des deux protagonistes.

Impatiente, la créature fit claquer sa langue et tendit sa main ornée de griffes acérées au diagnosticien :

- Alors docteur, que décidez-vous ?

House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous le regard amusé de la créature puis la réponse sembla lui tomber du ciel. Sans même en avoir conscience il tendit la main en direction de l'étrange démon, mais dès lors que les doigts glacials de la femme touchèrent la paume du diagnosticien celui-ci ferma le poing et retira vivement sa main sous les sifflements rageurs de la créature.  
Le diagnosticien fit plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à se heurter aux flammes glaciales des feufollets qui refusaient de le laisser partir. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était tombé dans le piège de la créature. Les yeux de la femme s'éclairèrent d'une lueur perverse et un sourire assombrissait son visage. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre possibilité pour le diagnosticien que de se soumettre au pacte ; après tout, qui pourrait bien lui venir en aide dans ce monde de ténèbres ? House en était lui aussi conscient mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Peut-être auriez-vous tenté de fuir ? Elle vous aurait rattrapé et vous aurait fait subir un sort plus horrible que la mort. Ou peut-être auriez-vous embrassé la proposition sans arrières pensées ? Elle en aurait profité et nul doute que vous auriez été perdant. Ou bien alors, auriez-vous tenter de peser le pour et le contre, comme tente vainement de le faire le diagnosticien en ce moment même ? Après tout, s'associer avec le diable... c'est quand même autre chose que de s'engager à rembourser son crédit sous dix-huit mois.

House joignit ses mains la l'arrière de son crâne, adoptant la posture la plus nonchalante possible.

- Attendez un instant… Qui vous dit que cela m'intéresse ?

La créature roula des yeux avant de laisser échapper un petit rire, particulièrement amusée par le médecin. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de cette simple phrase :

- Vous êtes le docteur Gregory House… Tout ce qui vous échappe vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ?

Un point pour elle songea le diagnosticien. House chercha instinctivement un marqueur ; il fallait qu'il établisse un diagnostique, un plan ; qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait et qu'il rationalise le tout, cela faisait bien trop d'information en peu de temps et il n'avait pas Chase ou Foreman sur lesquels passer ses nerfs.  
Malheureusement en ce monde autant que dans l'au-delà certaines choses ne sont ni diagnosticables et encore moins rationnelles. Frustré et passablement irrité, House releva la tête vers la créature qui portait toujours son sourire suffisant. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé le lui faire avaler.

- Quelle sera la contrepartie ?

Le sourire de la femme s'étira d'avantage encore. Cet humain commençait à lui plaire, nul doute qu'elle passerait un bon moment... avant de finalement le briser.  
Elle se contenta néanmoins d'un léger haussement d'épaules, désinvolte.

- Trois fois rien, docteur, trois fois rien…  
- Mais encore ? enchaîna House en levant un sourcil  
- Oh des questions, toujours des questions ! rétorqua la créature en s'énervant, Je vous offre cette chance, il n'y aurait même pas à hésiter !

Dans un certain sens, la créature n'avait pas tord, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne le méritait pas. Que le dernier des bâtards se voit proposer un tel marché, alors qu'il y a à peine quelques heures une fillette innocente était morte… C'était injuste. Inconsciemment cette réflexion lui échappa.

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas avec vous les humains ! Quoi qu'il arrive vous n'êtes jamais satisfaits ! grogna la créature

Devant le regard inquisiteur du diagnosticien la démone soupira et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- La raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici est toute simple ; quelqu'un ne peut se résigner à vous laisser partir ! lâcha la créature, Quelqu'un… Tien à vous, docteur House… A un point qu'il est difficile d'imaginer, et encore plus de comprendre pour quelqu'un de mon espèce, et ce simple attachement vous empêche de faire comme toutes les autres âmes de votre espèce, et d'aller croupir en Enfer !

House resta un court instant sans voix devant le brusque éclat de voix de la créature ; il n'était un spécialiste des sentiments, et c'était un euphémisme de dire ça, mais il lui avait bien semblé entendre de la frustration dans la voix de la créature. Pas le genre de frustration que l'on éprouve après un échec, mais plutôt un cri du cœur. De la frustration… Et de la peur. La peur de voir votre dernier espoir s'envoler, comme le jour où lui-même avait apprit qu'il ne marcherait plus jamais comme avant. Et il était curieux de savoir d'où venait cette peur. House fit semblant de réfléchir, et c'est avec un air jovial qu'il répondit :

- Et si ça ne m'intéresse pas ? Après tout, à part le manque de téléviseur, je devrais bien me plaire ici ! Pas de consultations, pas de patients, pas de Cuddy…

Pas de Wilson, ajouta sa conscience.  
House serra les dents à cette pensée. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la créature ne semblait plus aussi sûre d'elle qu'avant ; elle avait beau avoir du méprit plein les yeux et regarder House comme s'il était une chose particulièrement horrible et potentiellement nocif, elle n'en restait pas moins légèrement déstabilisée par le comportement de son vis à vis.

- Etes-vous réellement aussi égoïste ? Alors qu'avec mon aide nous pourrions tous les deux...

Elle semblait aussi atterrée qu'incrédule.  
House ne laissa rien transparaître; à cet instant il était plus fort que la démone, aussi laissa-t-il échapper un petit soupire ; c'était donc ça, la raison qui poussait cet être à vouloir l'aider ? Elle aussi pourrait rejoindre la surface s'il acceptait le contrat.

- Que ce passe-t-il, envie de changer de quartier ?, demanda House avec un sourire en coin, Le voisinage semble pourtant plutôt discret ici !

Le visage de la démone resta étrangement impassible mais ses mains tremblaient comme si elle désiraient s'enrouler autours du cou du diagnosticien. La femme planta ses yeux tourmentés dans ceux du médecin; elle prenait garde à rester faussement troublée, il fallait toujours faire croire à sa proie qu'elle était en position de force lorsque, en réalité, on la manipulait. Elle siffla entre ses dents avant d'annoncer :

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, House. Vous avez peur, une peur bleue… Vous avez peur qu'une fois de retour, vous trouviez un monde qui ne regrette pas Gregory House, un monde qui continu de tourner comme si de rien était ! Vous avez peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une immense farce ! Que craignez vous ? Répondez-moi, House !  
Aucun éclat de voix ; le ton était resté calme, mais tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

- Cette personne est un imbécile… grogna House pour lui-même  
- Plaît-il ? demanda la démone

House haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel. Qui serait assez idiot pour tenir à un connard, antipathique et asocial tel que lui ? Les seuls amis qu'il avait n'avait jamais été qu'intéressés par son argent lors de parties de poker et ils n'iraient sans doute pas jusqu'à pleurer sa mort mais celle de leurs soirées arrosées. Les yeux clairs du médecin s'assombrir instantanément. Wilson. Il n'y avait sans doute que lui sur terre pour le regretter. House secoua la tête en grognant. Bien sûr que non, Wilson était habitué à la mort après tout et devait sans doute être en train de lever un toast à son enterrement à l'heure qu'il était, une main autour de la taille de la future madame Wilson numéro 5. Il n'y avait désormais plus personne pour l'empêcher de foutre sa vie en l'air avec des mariages foireux et c'était tant mieux. Mais en y repensant…

House resta silencieux de longues minutes, ne se rendant même pas compte que les feufollets s'étaient remis en mouvement, vacillant doucement.  
La démone avait penchée la tête sur le côté en regardant les fragments d'émotions passer dans les yeux du diagnosticien.  
Les humains étaient tous tellement faibles : même les plus horribles spécimens de l'humanité étaient désarmés devant des choses aussi futiles que les sentiments, c'était pathétique.  
Elle savait que si elle voulait réussi son coup, il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne à ce moment précis, lorsque l'esprit de l'humain était soumis à plusieurs pensées contradictoires.

Un léger sourire, doux et aimant, se reforma au coin des lèvres de la cornue alors qu'elle se rapprocha sensiblement de House.


	4. Lycoris, fleur gracieuse, fin tragique

**Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qu'a pris cette Fanfiction : cela va bientôt faire un an que je n'ai plus rien posté et je m'en excuse. En fait un événement de ma vie sur lequel je ne m'étendrais pas m'a totalement ôté l'envie d'écrire sur les séries médicales : disons simplement que ces derniers temps j'ai vu bien assez d'hôpitaux pour ne pas avoir envie d'écrire une histoire, et même de suivre une série, ayant pour cadre un hôpital.**

**Ceci étant dit et cette Fanfiction me tenant quand même au cœur, j'ai décider d'en reprendre l'écriture : les deux premiers chapitres ont été scindés en deux et complétés, certains passages ont aussi été réécrits. Les chapitres seront désormais plus courts (environ 3 pages en Arial sur Word contre 5 à 6 pour les précédents) et j'essayerais d'éditer au moins une fois par mois, sans pour autant pouvoir vous en faire la promesse.**

**Je m'excuse encore auprès de ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et vous remercie sincèrement en vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture, ou dans ce cas, relecture.**

* * *

Titre : Pile je gagne, face tu perds !  
Auteur : Yamanaka  
Source : House MD  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux empruntés à l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs créateurs originaux. Les seuls choses m'appartenant sont les fautes de français et le duo Lycoris et Malo.

Genre : AU (plus ou moins), Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Slash  
Couple : House/Wilson (romance entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus), d'autres aussi, mais mineurs.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lycoris, fleur gracieuse, destin tragique 

La créature glissa sa main le long du cou de House, s'approchant doucement pour lui glisser dans l'oreille :

- Allons docteur, je suis sûre que vos compagnons vous manqueront terriblement... Vous savez, ici bas il n'y a guère que ces stupides flammèches sur lesquelles passer nos nerfs... Et cela devient vite lassant... Vous ne voudriez pas vivre une éternité de lassitude, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais que faire ? répondit House d'un air absent

Le sourire de la démone s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'elle jouait de ses charmes : sa solitude lui avait presque fait oublier à quel point il était simple de berner l'espèce humaine.

- Vous retournerez sur Terre… Et si vous jouez mon petit jeu et gagnez, je vous promets que tout rentrera dans l'ordre… glissa-t-elle

House fronça les sourcils légèrement et fixa la créature dans le blanc des yeux. Se mordant la lèvre celle-ci se reprit; elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû parler de jeu.

- Je ne suis pas votre ange gardien, docteur. Mes intentions sont moins nobles que celles de ces créatures. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de vouloir m'amuser après tout ce temps, non ? Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je peux vous aider.

Le silence du diagnosticien lui permis de continuer.  
Que les humains étaient faibles ; même les plus froids d'entre eux avaient une faiblesse et celle qui définissait Gregory House répondait au nom de James Wilson. Il était fascinant de voir combien l'esprit calculateur du médecin tentait de faire la part des choses alors que son coeur rêvait de sauter à pied joint dans la proposition qu'on lui offrait.

- Je vous ferais revenir sur Terre mais votre enveloppe charnel ne sera pas la même : vous garderez les mêmes aptitudes que dans votre ancienne vie, mais vous sortirez de nul part, comme une ombre. Votre corps sera dans le coma ; ni mort, ni vivant… Et il n'en tient qu'à vous de vous sortir de là en gagnant la partie !

La démone lui offrit un sourire plein de dents et continua son explication, doucereuse :

- C'est très simple vous verrez ; si vous réussissez à rendre le sourire à votre débiteur, alors je ferais en sorte que vous viviez. Dans le cas contraire eh bien... vous irez droit en Enfers. annonça platement la démone, Bien sûr, vous n'aurez, à aucun moment, le droit de révéler votre véritable identité.

Le diagnosticien plissa les yeux un peu plus et la créature pouvait le sentir hésiter.

- Maintenant si cela vous tente d'aller y rôtir sans plus tarder, faites, je vous en pris.

La démone ricana alors que sa main griffue alla se placer au niveau de la jugulaire du médecin, glissant ses ongles sur sa peau :

- Mais croyez-moi, l'endroit est loin de ressembler à une cure de remise en forme et la souffrance y est telle que vous en viendrez à regretter la douleur de votre jambe. Et ici bas la Vicodine n'existe pas, il n'y a aucun moyen d'y réchapper.

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de la créature tandis qu'elle se remémorait elle aussi ce qu'elle avait pu endurer en cet endroit. A force de persévérance elle avait réussi à fuir mais s'était égaré entre les deux mondes et il lui fallait un réceptacle, une poupée de chiffon, pour espérer quitter ce sinistre endroit au moins un temps.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? répliqua House, semblant désintéressé

La créature secoua légèrement la tête, baissant les yeux, avant de sourire de plus belle :

- Disons que… Je suis curieuse de voir par quels moyens un sale type comme vous pourrait être bénéfique à quelqu'un ? finit-elle par dire en lui tendant la main

Il la serra dans la seconde qui suivit, sachant probablement que s'il ne bougeait pas maintenant et réfléchissait trop, l'être surnaturel n'allait certainement pas être aussi conciliante. Le regard de la créature pétilla de malice à la seconde où ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur sa main.  
House s'éclaircit la gorge lorsque la femme relâcha sa main.

- Il n'y a pas un échange de sang, ou un truc dans le genre ? demanda le diagnosticien en laissant retomber sa main

Elle ne répondit pas à sa vaine tentative de faire de l'humour et son sourire disparu, faisant place à un air bien moins avenant. Légèrement tendu sous le regard diabolique de la créature, House cligna des yeux lorsque celle-ci posa ses mains sur ses épaules et y enfonça ses ongles, obtenant un léger tressaillement de la part du médecin. Se penchant à son oreille, elle susurra :

- Mon nom est Lycoris, docteur House. Je reprendrais contact une fois à la surface. Maintenant, du vent ! Et n'oubliez pas, s'il s'avère que vos collègues se rendent compte de quelque chose la partie est finie pour vous ! cingla-t-elle en le repoussant

House se sentit tomber en arrière et il cru un instant qu'il allait heurter le sol, mais rien ne vint.  
En quelques instants la pâle lueur des feufollets disparut, et tout devint noir.

* * *

La noirceur se dissipa peu à peu et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il les referma presque aussitôt, agressé par la lumière. Patientant quelques minutes, les nombreux toussotements et les braillements des enfants lui suffisant à l'informer sur son environnement, il rouvrit graduellement les paupières, gardant les yeux doucement plissés en observant les alentours.  
House se trouvait dans une des salles d'attente de Princeton à en juger par tous ces gens qui ferraient mieux de rentrer chez eux avant d'énerver d'honnêtes médecins avec leurs problèmes de toux. Ces gens n'avaient-ils vraiment rien d'autre à faire de leur vie ?

Mais la véritable question ici était la suivante : que faisait-il dans une salle d'attente de Princeton ?

House passa une main sur son visage et lança un regard noir en avisant une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns qui lui souriait doucement. Elle détourna les yeux, ne perdant pourtant pas son sourire et le diagnosticien soupira : qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il n'eut pas à s'interroger bien longtemps car la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver : le bruit caractéristique des talons de Cuddy résonna dans le couloir et nul doute que la directrice arrivait dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte Cuddy leva la main pour empêcher le prochain patient de se lever et elle se dirigea directement vers House qui détourna machinalement son regard vers son décolleté.

- Docteur Atkine, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire polie, Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait patienter mais comme vous vous en doutez l'hôpital est pas mal... chamboulé, en ce moment.

Atkine, hein ? Alors la créature... Lycoris, se rappela-t-il, elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il changerait d'identité. Le visage de House se ferma : il n'était pas partisan des changements et entre entendre Cuddy lui parler doucement et ce diminutif il n'avait que l'embarras du choix à ce niveau là. C'était définitivement une bien étrange sensation : pour un peu la défiance dans chacune des paroles de la directrice de Princeton lui aurait presque manqué.

- Suivez-moi je vous pris, nous allons passer dans mon bureau. l'informa Cuddy

House hocha la tête, ne désirant pas vraiment entendre le son de sa nouvelle voix tout de suite et Cuddy l'observa un moment avant de hocher la tête à son tour, détournant les talons et invitant le diagnosticien à le suivre. House jeta un coup d'oeil à ses côtés, cherchant instinctivement sa canne, fronçant les sourcils en constatant son absence. Il avait beau ne pas la porter dans son coeur elle faisait partie intégrante de lui, une triste constante de sa vie qu'il lui faudrait laisser de côté pour le moment.  
Prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise il se leva, anticipant la douleur en supportant d'avantage son côté droit et cligna des yeux lorsque son pied toucha le sol. La douleur lancinante qui aurait dû surgir à la seconde même ne se présenta pas et, le coeur un peu plus léger par cette nouvelle, préférant il emboîta le pas à la brune.

La jeune brunette qui lui avait sourit auparavant le regarda s'en aller et son sourire s'élargit plus encore, dévoilant une rangée de dents acérées qui ne sembla pas inquiéter les personnes présentes avec elle dans la salle d'attente pour la bonne raison que ceux-ci ne la voyaient pas. Lycoris leva une main au ciel, observant à la lueur de l'éclairage ses veines au travers de sa peau fragile. Bien qu'elle n'en reste pas moins une démone, le corps dont elle disposait à présent pouvait être blessé. Elle était plus faible dans ce monde, elle en était consciente, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une profonde goulée d'oxygène et d'éclater de rire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le monde des humains et elle comptait bien s'amuser le plus possible avec son nouveau jouet.  
En un battement d'aile, elle disparu.


	5. Vous pensiez que ça allait être facile ?

Titre : Pile je gagne, face tu perds !  
Auteur : Yamanaka  
Source : House MD  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux empruntés à l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs créateurs originaux. Les seuls choses m'appartenant sont les fautes de français et le duo Lycoris et Malo.

Genre : AU (plus ou moins), Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Slash  
Couple : House/Wilson (romance entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus), d'autres aussi, mais mineurs.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ce serait aussi simple, si ?

Pour quiconque ne la connaissant pas, Lisa Cuddy semblait marcher d'un pas décidé vers son bureau, les épaules rigides et la tête haute, ses yeux certainement cernés par une charge de travail trop importante étaient alertes et perçant. Seulement Gregory House n'était pas qu'un simple patient qui pourrait apercevoir la directrice de l'hôpital Princeton pour la première fois, il la connaissait depuis bien longtemps pour savoir que jamais le travail n'aurait pu marquer les traits de Cuddy aussi fortement; il était bien le seul à pouvoir tordre le visage de l'endocrinologue d'une telle manière.

Marchant à côté de Lisa il s'étonna de voir que les membres du personnel et les patients les saluaient tous les deux : il était d'avantage habitué à voir les infirmières grimacer lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elles plutôt que de les voir lui sourire timidement. Alors qu'il hésitait encore entre passer à côté d'elles sans rien ou leur offrir un clin d'oeil en disant long sur ses intentions il se rappela des paroles de Lycoris et se contenta de vaguement les saluer d'un signe de tête rigide qu'il réservait habituellement à ses patients après que Cuddy lui ai, une énième fois, rappelé les règles de politesse en précisant qu'il risquait des consultations supplémentaires s'il ne les appliquait pas.

Les deux médecins arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du bureau de Cuddy et House haussa un sourcils lorsqu'il repéra Wilson à quelques pas de celle-ci. La raison de son retour sur cette chère Terre avait les mains sur les hanches. Wilson avait l'air plutôt énervé et le diagnosticien eut un sourire en se rendant compte que l'expression ne lui était pas destiné à lui mais qu'elle était au contraire directement adressée à leur directrice. Il était rare de voir le cancérologue énervé après quelqu'un d'autre que le diagnosticien et à sa connaissance il ne l'avait encore jamais vu défier la directrice comme il le faisait : que s'était-il passé ? Cuddy avait-elle refusé une greffe à un de ses patients pour que super Wilson soit de sortie ?

Son ami ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence, trop occupé à faire les gros yeux à Cuddy qui les lui rendait assez bien. S'éclaircissant la gorge il entreprit de rappeler aux deux médecins qui semblaient s'être engagé dans une guerre silencieuse, qu'il était présent :

- Bonjour W...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa salutation, Wilson lui coupa la parole et lui répondit sans même lui adresser un regard, les yeux toujours rivés sur la directrice de Princeton :

- Oui bonjour, répondit-il avant d'ajouter , Lisa, je pourrais vous parler ?

Cuddy soupira, passant une main sur son visage :

- James, quoi que vous direz ma décision est prise, v...  
- Et vous ne pensez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire là dedans ? Je suis moi aussi membre du conseil de l'hôpital je vous rappelle !

House manqua de siffler entre ses dents : que Wilson lui coupe la parole était une chose, mais qu'il parle aussi sèchement à Cuddy était une toute autre paire de manche. S'il avait pour but de rendre heureux le cancérologue il était plutôt mal parti : House savait que celui-ci était particulièrement attaché à ses patients et il pouvait déprimer de quelques jours à quelques semaines sans jamais le montrer, selon le cas.

L'un des problèmes de House était, entre autre, qu'il voulait tout avoir tout de suite et cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment.

- Bon, très bien. soupira Cuddy en détournant la tête vers House, Je m'excuse, pouvez-vous attendre dans le couloir un petit moment ?

House manqua de lever les yeux au ciel : il n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix alors pourquoi donc lui demandait-elle s'il était d'accord ?  
Sans plus un mot Cuddy et Wilson s'engagèrent dans le bureau et, ne résistant pas à la tentation, House colla son oreille contre la porte sans se soucier des personnes passant dans le couloir ni du fait qu'il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de sa situation. Les premières minutes il n'entendit pas grand chose, à peine des brides de phrases, mais bientôt il lui suffisait de se tenir juste à côté de la porte pour entendre les deux adultes dont la voix s'élevait à mesure qu'ils se renvoyaient la balle.

- Foreman, Cameron et Chase sont bien capables d'assurer le service de diagnostique seuls jusqu'à son réveil ! cingla Wilson

House fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas d'un patient qu'ils parlaient, oh non, ils se crêpaient le chignon à son propos. Pas que cela change de l'habituel, nous sommes d'accord, mais en temps normal ils parlaient plutôt des patients que le diagnosticien avait manqué de tuer avant de les sauver de justesse, pas de ce qu'il supposait être son coma.

Le misanthrope sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres devant le ridicule de la situation : il aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos et surtout d'un bon Whisky pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Soupirant, le diagnosticien passa une main sur son visage et bloqua au niveau de sa joue, ne sentant pas la présence de sa barbe.

- Pour l'amour du ciel James ! répliqua Cuddy à ce moment de derrière la porte, Mais qui vous dit qu'il se réveillera un jour ? Cela va faire trois mois !

House eut un mouvement de recule à l'annonce de la directrice; il lui avait pourtant semblé avoir passé tout au plus quelques heures en compagnie de Lycoris, cela ne pouvait pas déjà faire trois mois !  
Pendant ce temps Cuddy, engagée dans sermon dont elle seule avait le secret, reprit de plus belle :

- Et quand bien même il se réveillerait, cela pourrait être la semaine prochaine comme dans plusieurs années et vous savez comme moi qu'il risque des séquelles ! Je ne peux pas laisser ce département sans titulaire ! Ils sont compétents, oui, mais pas suffisamment et Atkine possède les mêmes compétences que House !  
- Avoir les mêmes diplômes que lui ne signifie pas avoir son génie, Lisa. rétorqua le cancérologue  
- C'est vrai mais...

Eh bien, c'était bien la première fois que Cuddy lui reconnaissait du génie plutôt que de la connerie. Cette pseudo résurrection aurait au moins un point positif, il devrait penser à allumer un cierge... Ou sacrifier un cochon d'Inde, à ce point là il n'était plus très sûr de ce en quoi il était sensé croire, lui qui n'avait jamais cru en rien.

- Monsieur, pourquoi tu écoutes aux portes ? Lança une petite voix aiguë derrière son épaule

House se retourna lentement pour faire face à une petite fille en ample pyjama rose. Ses yeux bruns le fixait avec la curiosité innocente propre aux enfants et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient légèrement en bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? grogna-t-il doucement

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants, il n'était pas Grégory House pour rien, mais il les traitait toujours mieux que les adultes : ce n'était que des enfants après tout.  
La gamine haussa les épaules et joignit ses mains devant elle, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière :

- J'avais pas envie de rester dans ma chambre, maman pleure tout le temps. J'aime pas quand maman pleure. répondit-elle simplement

House grimaça lorsqu'il entendit les trémolos dans la voix de l'enfant et attira l'attention d'une infirmière qui passait par là pour que celle-ci s'occupe de la petite fille qui avait agrippé le pan de son pantalon. Il n'avait ni la patience ni l'envie, et encore moins les compétences pour s'occuper de celle-ci lui-même.

- Oui monsieur ? Sourit l'infirmière en arrivant à son niveau  
- Vous pourriez reconduire cette gamine dans sa chambre ? dit-il, désignant la petite de la main

L'infirmière suivit la direction indiquée par sa main et fronça les sourcils alors que l'enfant lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant. Elle releva les yeux et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté :

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que vous et moi ici... Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, monsieur...? demanda-t-elle doucement en l'invitant à lui donner son nom

House baissa la tête vers la petite fille qui secouait vivement ses petits bras en direction de l'infirmière. Au bout de quelques autres gesticulations la petite fit retomber ses bras et secoua tristement la tête :

- Les autres personnes ne me voient pas, marmonna-t-elle, Tu es le premier qui me répond, dit, on joue ? enchaîna-t-elle joyeusement

House grogna en sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez avant de rester paralysé un moment, une vive douleur le saisissant à la jambe droite. Instinctivement il serra sa cuisse entre ses doigts et se détourna de la nurse pour s'asseoir sur un banc afin de faire peser le moins de poids possible sur sa mauvaise jambe.

- Hey monsieur, ça va ? demanda la petite

Il l'ignora et reporta son attention sur l'infirmière qui avait toujours une mine inquiète sur le visage et entreprit de lui répondre, grinçant des dents :

- Oui, j'ai juste eu une longue nuit...  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous de voulez pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ? se dépêcha d'enchérir la femme  
- Certain. cingla-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection

Jugeant plus sage de laisser tomber, l'infirmière hocha la tête pour sembler compréhensive avant de s'éloigner. House serrait sa cuisse entre ses deux mains, les yeux plissés par la douleur. La petite fille s'assit à côté de lui, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait tandis que le diagnosticien sifflait entre ses dents :

- Qu'est-ce...

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et il releva vivement la tête, la petite fille suivant elle aussi le mouvement. Devant eux se tenait la jeune femme brune qui lui avait sourit plus tôt, à la lumière on pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur maligne.

- Lycoris, bien sûr. grogna House en serrant les dents sous la douleur

La démone lui sourit en retour, s'asseyant gracieusement à côté de la petite fille. Souriante comme jamais, elle tapota légèrement les cheveux de l'enfant qui, mal à l'aise devant la créature, se rapprocha sensiblement de House. Lycoris les observa tous deux un moment, se délectant de la souffrance qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage du médecin.

- Aurais-je oublié de vous préciser certaines choses ? susurra Lycoris en le regardant droit dans les yeux


	6. Que deviendrait le jeu sans challenge ?

Titre : Pile je gagne, face tu perds !  
Auteur : Yamanaka  
Source : House MD  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux empruntés à l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs créateurs originaux. Les seuls choses m'appartenant sont les fautes de français et le duo Lycoris et Malo.

Genre : AU (plus ou moins), Supernatural, Angst, Romance, Slash  
Couple : House/Wilson (romance entre hommes, vous êtes considéré comme prévenus), d'autres aussi, mais mineurs.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Que deviendrait le jeu sans challenge ?

La démone ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de l'enfant qui essayait de se dérober à son emprise sans en trouver la force. House plissa les yeux et entreprit de répondre sèchement, refusant de flancher ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus sous le regard de la créature.

- Oh non, c'est tellement pas votre genre. répliqua froidement le médecin en fusillant la démone du regard

Lycoris roula des yeux devant le ton qu'il employait avec elle : décidément ce spécimen là ne manquait pas de répondant pour un humain... Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle appréciait ce fait ou non. Ricanant doucement elle lâcha la gamine pour plonger sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortir un flacon de Vicodine qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts un moment en se délectant de la rage qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage du diagnosticien : à croire qu'il n'était familier que de deux expressions, l'indifférence et la colère.

- Au contraire c'est tout à fait mon genre, Chantonna Lycoris, En attendant tenez, attrapez ça.

La créature lança le flacon en l'air et House le rattrapa avec agilité, évitant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. C'est avec un réflexe effrayant qu'il le décapsula pour glisser un comprimé entre ses lèvres. La démone le regarda faire derrière ses courtes mèches brunes avec un fin sourire : la douleur du diagnosticien n'était que mentale et plutôt que d'accepter ce fait il préférait se donner une raison matérielle de souffrir, sa jambe meurtrie n'était pas la seule cause de sa douleur, Lycoris le savait et elle s'en amusait. La psychologie n'avait jamais intéressé la créature, elle trouvait simplement fascinant le fait que l'esprit humain pouvait être aussi brillant que faible.

L'apparente jeune femme attendit un moment que la Vicodine fasse effet puis elle croisa les jambes, posant à plat sur ses cuisses ses mains aux ongles manucurés tellement longs qu'ils ressemblaient d'avantage à des griffes. Elle patienta quelques secondes de plus, attendant que les mains du diagnosticien se décrispent de sa jambe puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler :

- Alors docteur House, aurions-...  
- Vous allez bien maintenant, monsieur ? s'enquit la fillette, coupant promptement la parole à la démone

House lui aurait très certainement répondu que si sa définition _d'aller bien_ correspondait à être mort et avoir passé un pacte avec un démon, alors oui, il allait très bien, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de lui lancer cette pique. La fillette glapit de surprise alors que son bras se retrouva emprisonné dans la poigne de Lycoris qui fit claquer sa langue, l'air irritée.

- Va jouer ailleurs tu veux ? cingla la créature en raffermissant sa prise sur le bras de la petite

La démone la fit se lever avant de tirer sur son bras d'un coup sec : l'enfant disparu sans un cri dans un courant d'air froid. Lycoris retourna s'asseoir auprès du diagnosticien avec une agilité qui n'avait rien d'humain. Avant de laisser au médecin le temps de réagir et dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme plaça son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle lui adressa un énième sourire mauvais avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, laissant résonner dans l'air sa voix étonnamment cristalline.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me coupe la parole. expliqua-t-elle, Mais ne vous faites pas trop de soucis, je l'ai simplement renvoyé chez elle... en quelque sorte.

L'air suffisant de la démone donna à House une irrésistible envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire d'un coup de poing. Il ne savait rien de la fillette, juste qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de l'infirmière qu'il avait interpellé et même si ce fait l'avait mis mal à l'aise cela restait un mystère et il résolvait les mystères, il ne les effaçait pas d'un claquement de doigt. Bien sûr, il préférait se dire qu'il venait de passer à côté d'un bon casse-tête plutôt que d'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait un tant soit peu du sort de la gamine.

Son froncement de sourcil dû avertir Lycoris du fil de ses pensées car elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

- Je pourrais faire exactement la même chose avec vous, vous savez, Murmura-t-elle avant d'enchaîner à voix haute, Où en étions-nous... Ah oui, je disais donc : aurions-nous oublié de discuter des termes du contrat, docteur House ?  
- On dirait bien. répondit House, pince-sans-rire

Le médecin fit tournoyer le flacon de Vicodine entre ses doigts comme la démone l'avait fait auparavant puis il le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Le tissu sous ses doigts lui était inconnu et après un rapide coup d'oeil il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la veste d'un costume, le genre de tenue qu'il ne portait que sous la torture. Quel genre de personne était-il maintenant ? Jugeant qu'il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de connaître la réponse, il grimaça et reporta son attention sur Lycoris :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, avant ?  
- La nuisance en pyjama rose ou cette magnifique démonstration du résultat de vos crises d'angoisses ? s'enquit la démone

Le diagnosticien grogna, n'appréciant pas le fait que la créature s'improvise Cuddy ou Wilson pour faire ce genre de réflexion. House passa sa main sur sa cuisse, n'arrivant pas à déceler la moindre trace de séquelle de son accident : la peau semblait lisse, sans imperfection sous le fin tissu. House marqua un temps d'arrêt, ressentant à nouveau l'irrésistible envie de saisir un marqueur, et Lycoris secoua la tête devant l'air interrogateur du médecin :

- Vous n'avez absolument rien..., Eluda-t-elle, Enfin pour être exacte, le corps que je vous ai gracieusement prêté n'a rien, en apparence... Que serait le jeu sans un peu de challenge ?  
- Et ça vous dirais de la jouer moins présomptueuse et d'en venir au fait ? demanda le médecin en haussant les sourcils

Le sourire de la créature redoubla d'intensité :

- Vous voyez, ce qui est drôle c'est que Faust Atkine n'a aucune raison de se voir prescrire de la Vicodine, contrairement à vous. Même dans ce corps vous n'êtes pas débarrassé de vos vieux démons allant de paire avec vos vieilles addictions, Susurra la démone, Ce qui est encore plus drôle, c'est que vous n'avez d'un seul flacon de Vicodine à votre disposition.

House arqua un sourcil face à la menace silencieuse de Lycoris et la jeune femme ricana à nouveau :

- Oh, je sais que vous n'avez pas peur d'en _emprunter_ mais n'oubliez pas qu'ici vous n'êtes plus le docteur House auquel on passe tous les caprices : un seul faux pas de votre part et c'est game over, Glissa-t-elle froidement, Allons, vous aimez les jeux vidéos n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours plus amusant avec une limite de temps, non ?

La créature semblait clairement amusée et fière de sa trouvaille : elle savait que House ne pourrait se passer de Vicodine et avait hâte d'observer les effets irrémédiables du manque. Ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre ou même de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, House enchaîna sur un autre sujet, le visage fermé. Il prendrait le temps de réfléchir à tout ceci dès que la démone débarrasserait le plancher, il n'était pas question qu'il lui donne ce plaisir.

- Et la gosse, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans cette histoire ? gronda-t-il  
- Une âme. répondit platement Lycoris comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit  
- Une âme. répéta House avec un rire jaune

La créature haussa les épaules avec humeur avant de rajouter :

- Bloquée entre la vie et la mort, oui. Elle n'est pas décidée à quitter ce monde, c'est pour cela qu'elle y reste sous cette forme. bâilla Lycoris que les explications ennuyaient, Il vous est arrivé la même chose, pas vrai ?

Le diagnosticien garda le silence, au grand damne de la démone qui n'appréciait pas les conversations à sens unique lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir des informations.

- Etant dans un hôpital, il y a un certain nombre d'âmes qui traîne dans le coin, vous aurez sans doute la joie d'en croiser d'autres... Comme vous êtes aussi dans ce cas vous pouvez les apercevoir et échanger avec elles, bien sûr les humains normaux ne se rendent pas compte de leur présence, et de toute manière nombreuses sont les âmes qui, si elles se réveillent un jour, ne se souviennent pas de cette expérience.  
- Qu'en sera-t-il pour moi ? laissa échapper House

Lycoris tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire plein de dents :

- Qui vous dit que vous vous réveillerez ? Vous devez d'abord gagner à mon petit jeu, je vous rappelle. dit-elle en esquivant la question, Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez...

La démone se redressa, lui offrit une courbette moqueuse et entrouvrit une dernière fois les lèvres avant de s'évaporer dans les airs :

- Je vais profiter de ma liberté... Que ça ne vous donne pas de fausses idées, si votre secret est révélé, je le saurais où que je sois.

La voix cristalline de la créature lézarda un moment le long des murs et House frappa du poing contre le banc pour faire taire l'écho lugubre. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains il ne remarqua pas la porte du bureau de Cuddy s'ouvrir ni Wilson en sortir d'un pas qui se voulait calme mais qui claquait bien trop sur le sol pour l'être, pour passer devant lui sans lui adresser un regard. La directrice ne tarda pas à faire de même et à venir se planter devant House, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

- Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, dit-elle doucement, Le docteur Wilson est un bon ami, je ne pouvais pas simplement... Ah, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes un peu pâle.

House releva la tête pour voir l'expression inquiète peinte sur le visage de la femme forte de Princeton et se fit violence pour ne pas replonger directement la tête dans le creux de ses mains en rétorquant que s'il était un peu pâle s'était peut-être parce qu'il était un peu mort. Cuddy s'était rarement inquiété sincèrement de l'état de santé de House, habituée à le voir jouer la comédie, et la voir sincèrement préoccupée pour lui, pour Atkine, n'arrangeait pas le chaos qui régnait en maître sur son esprit malgré l'aide de la Vicodine.

La directrice de Princeton se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du médecin :

- Vous avez besoin de quelque...  
- Non, ça va. la coupa le diagnosticien à la hâte en dégageant son bras avant de se lever  
- Je vois..., Souffla Cuddy, Très bien, suivez-moi.

Lisa ne préféra pas s'attarder sur le sujet : elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec la colère de James et elle était sûre que le résultat ne serait pas meilleur devant l'équipe du diagnosticien qu'elle se devait de remplacer malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en penser. Son travail était de veiller à ce que l'hôpital tourne correctement.

Une fois la porte du bureau refermée derrière eux la spécialiste en endocrinologie invita le diagnosticien à prendre place en face d'elle. House s'exécuta et croisa les bras sur le bureau devant lui, observant Lisa ouvrir un tiroir pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait fort à un C.V. La femme lu le document une dernière fois avant de le tendre à House qui l'accepta sans un mot. Le diagnosticien jeta un œil au document et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de _son_ C.V., ou plutôt de celui du docteur Faust Atkine.

- C'est un très bon C.V. que vous avez là... débuta Cuddy

Mais déjà House n'y prêtait plus attention et alors que Lisa entreprit de lui donner les détails de son travail à venir au sein de Princeton, House fixait la feuille de papier qu'il tenait entre les doigts avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait espérer une combustion spontanée de sa part. Gregory House n'aimait pas le changement : changer la couleur d'une moquette arrivait à le perturber, imaginez donc ce qu'il devait ressentir à l'instant, à la vue de la petite photo d'identité qui accompagnait le document.  
Changer littéralement de peau n'était pas exactement aussi courant que réorganiser un bureau.

Il lui était bien difficile de croire que le visage souriant qu'il avait devant les yeux serait le sien à partir de maintenant. Des cheveux châtain clair encadraient un visage fin bien que marqué par le temps. Malgré la qualité assez médiocre de la photographie on pouvait discerner deux yeux verts finement étirés en amande qui fixaient l'objectif. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, quarante-quatre ans confirma House après un rapide coup d'oeil à la date de naissance de l'individu, qui se trouvait devant ses yeux ne lui disait absolument rien. Il avait l'impression de tenir entre les mains le dossier médical d'un de ses patients plutôt que le récit de sa vie : tout, du lieu de sa naissance à son domicile actuel jusqu'aux écoles qu'il avait fréquenté, absolument tout était différent. S'il y avait encore un mince espoir que le docteur Faust Atkine tenait du docteur Gregory House, il venait de s'écrouler comme un château de carte.

Cuddy releva les yeux pour voir le diagnosticien un peu plus pâle qu'à son entrée dans le bureau et elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de réitérer sa question. A la place Lisa attira l'attention du médecin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées en s'éclaircissant la gorge :

- Vous désirez peut-être que je vous montre votre bureau ? demanda-t-elle doucement

House plia le C.V. et le rangea dans sa poche, se détournant de la feuille de papier pour opiner. La moindre constante de sa vie d'avant, qui lui semblait pourtant remonter à ce matin, était bonne à prendre. La doctoresse opina en retour et ils quittèrent le bureau en silence : House connaissait le chemin par coeur et entendre Cuddy lui expliquer quelle porte menait à quel service lui donnait autant envie de crier que de rire. En passant devant la porte entrebâillée d'une chambre qu'il connaissait pour être celle du comateux auprès duquel il passait du temps pour se cacher de Cuddy et de ses larbins en regardant des soaps, il aperçu la silhouette livide d'un homme ressemblant trait pour trait au patient alité qui fixait le battant de la porte fixement. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du misanthrope qui se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de l'âme de ce pauvre homme.

Le diagnosticien se concentra sur ses pas pour éviter de croiser le regard morne de l'homme et à force de fixer le sol il se retrouva à destination sans s'en rendre compte. Cuddy déverrouilla la porte et fit entrer House sans un mot. Le médecin constata avec bonheur que la pièce était restée fidèle à son souvenir si ce n'est la disparition de ses effets personnels mais dans l'ensemble rien d'irremplaçable. Il fit le tour du bureau sans attendre pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil confortable et la sensation familière le réconforta un peu.

A côté de la porte Cuddy l'observait sans un mot, elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée saugrenue de son esprit puis elle désigna un cintre sur lequel reposait l'une des nombreuses blouses de l'hôpital.

- Votre blouse..., indiqua simplement la directrice avant de changer de sujet, Votre bureau communique avec celui du docteur Wilson, le responsable du service de cancérologie... Si vous avez des questions sur l'administration de l'hôpital vous pouvez les lui poser, il est aussi membre du conseil.

Le misanthrope approuva vaguement les dires de Cuddy d'un signe de tête que la directrice sembla mal l'interpréter, aussi se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter :

- Il a pu vous sembler... hostile, mais c'est juste que... Le docteur House et lui étaient de bons amis. Il faut juste qu'il se fasse à cette idée.

Le diagnosticien plissa les yeux en l'entendant parler de lui au passé mais ne fit aucun commentaire : Faust Atkine n'avait même jamais rencontré le docteur House, qu'avait-il à répliquer à la directrice de Princeton ? Toute cette histoire le fatiguait autant qu'elle faisait tourner ses méninges à plein régime.

- Bien, je vous laisse vous installer; vous commencez cette après-midi, Dit Cuddy qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le regard du diagnosticien, Un meeting est organisé à quatorze heure en salle des diagnostiques afin que vous puissiez rencontrer votre équipe.

La brune tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à la hâte en lui souhaitant un bon appétit et House attendit que la porte ne se referme derrière elle pour soupirer lourdement. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça était sans doute que Lycoris n'était pas là pour le moment : il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction si elle lui adressait un autre sourire moqueur.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux désormais raides et fins, il saisit une mèche de cheveux clairs pour l'observer silencieusement de longues minutes. Quiconque serait entré dans son bureau à ce moment en serait ressortit aussitôt en sentant l'électricité qui emplissait l'air.

House ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que _House_, il se complaisait très bien dans sa misère et il comptait bien récupérer sa vie d'avant. S'il fallait pour cela qu'il rende le sourire à Wilson, quel que soit le sens caché de cette phrase idiote, il le ferait. Moins il passerait de temps dans la peau de cet individu au goûts vestimentaires proche de ceux du cancérologue, mieux il se porterait.

Le diagnosticien relâcha sa mèche et se leva lentement, l'air décidé : pas question que Lycoris se joue de lui un peu plus en profitant de sa confusion. Il avait affaire à toutes sortes de maladies étranges, il n'avait qu'à considérer son cas comme en faisant partie.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule qui indiquait midi et demi. A une telle heure il était sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait l'oncologue. Claquant la porte du bureau derrière lui il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un air déterminé : Wilson devait sans doute être en train de déjeuner à la cantine de l'hôpital et il était bien décidé à déjeuner avec lui comme il en avait l'habitude.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres pour terminer la mise en place de l'histoire et aussi pour m'excuser de mon retard. Les prémices du House/Wilson sont pour le prochain chapitre ! ****Je tenais aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir; je le fais en général pour les reviews signées mais je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier les anonymes. Maintenant c'est chose faite. J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
